


White Hair

by Hestia



Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Short Story, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/pseuds/Hestia
Summary: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher has an unexpected consequence on Witcher fashionPart of a series but totally stand alone too.
Series: Witcher headcanons and shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	White Hair

At some point, after Toss A Coin became really popular, other Witchers tried to bleach their hair white for a little while just to get paid a little better.

And Jaskier gets super annoyed every time he hears about that white-haired Witcher who did something amazing but Geralt acts like he doesn’t know what Jaskier is talking about. He thinks Geralt doesn’t want to share his stories because he doesn’t want Jaskier to write new songs about him. But joke’s on him cause Jaskier will make up something anyway. And if he has to make up all the details and make it grandiose and completely ludicrous, well it’s just gonna be Geralt’s fault. Geralt and all the white-haired Witchers gets a great reputation and they don’t even have to work that hard for it. Win-win. And if some people swear the White Wolf was in two villages at the same time? Well, that's just a mistake, can't be done, can it?

Geralt never admits it but he knows about the other Witchers. And he likes that he’s not the only white-haired one anymore. it makes him feel like he doesn’t stand out that much now even if everybody is pretending to be him and he’s kinda happy they are getting better pay because of the songs. Geralt is not about to tell that to Jaskier though.

The best part about this is when Eskel showed up one winter in Kaer Morhen with white hair, looking so much like Geralt in the first place, but even more so now and Vesimir just goes “Oh boy, nope, can’t deal with two of you!". He remembers when Eskel and Geralt were little and doesn't want those two terrors in his castle again. Geralt and Lambert get there a few days later and can’t stop laughing. Eskel doesn’t bleach his hair again the next spring after Geralt tells him he doesn’t need to pretend to be the White Wolf, Eskel is already the best of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Eskel, very very much 💗


End file.
